Two Halves of a Whole
by ValaMagic
Summary: Brennan appears at Booth's apartment late at night with a question which leads to an interesting discussion of Greek philosophy. Spoilers for 'Man in the Outhouse'


AN: Guess this is what happens when you do your sociology readings the same day you decide to rewatch random Bones episodes (including obviously Man in the Outhouse)... So this has some major spoilers for that. And i'm going to go back to my sociology readings now that i've got this out of my system... Read, enjoy, review... all equally as important, love feedback.

_**Two Halves of a Whole**_

"Do you really think it's true?" he knew it would be her when he opened the door, he couldn't quite pinpoint how, but he knew. He always knew when she was close, could feel it in his gut, if she was looking at him, he could tell without looking at her.

He'd dropped her home less than an hour earlier after taking her out for Thai, she'd complained that it was a pity meal but he'd argued that he just wanted to get away from Sweets and besides they both had to eat. She was still wearing the stunning black dress she had been earlier, the one that she'd donned to go and meet Mark, that she'd expected Mark to be sliding off her body that night. Of maybe Jason, it didn't really matter which, it wasn't him, that was all he needed to know.

"Hey Bones, come on in" he greeted stepping back to allow her past. She didn't take her coat off as she slipped past him and into his living room where she began pacing.

"Is it true?" she asked again "Do you believe it?"

"Believe what?" he asked confused.

"That there's someone for everyone" he thought back to their conversation in Sweets office before they'd gone out for Thai and he'd been able to pretend for a short time that they were something a little bit more than friends.

"Yeah, I believe it" he told her without thinking, it was something he'd always believed.

"Why?" she stopped pacing then and turned to face him, he gestured her over to the couch and she followed easily watching as he sat on the coffee table so they were facing each other.

"You've heard of Aristophanes? He was a comic in Athens during Plato's time" at her nod he continued "Well Aristophanes believed that there were once three kinds of humans. There was a male, a female and an androgynous form. They caused lots of problems, were rioting all the time and it bugged the Greek gods so much that Zeus decided the only solution was to cut each human in half." Brennan scoffed at the ludicrous story but Booth continued ignoring her "From then on the humans felt that they were only half of a whole and spent their time searching for their other half, the person who would complete them. According to Plato that's where love comes from, only when a person found their other half could they be truly happy and satisfied."

"Doesn't that story go against the Catholic teachings?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, I suppose. But why does that bother you?"

"It doesn't, I was just wondering" Brennan was silent for a moment "You know Booth, that isn't really evidence to support your theory, it's just a story, like your Biblical stories and Santa Claus. It's not true" he'd known her reaction even before he'd told her the story, but he enjoyed their little disagreements and maybe one day she'd listen to him.

"Stop with the Catholic bashing, Bones!" She was always insulting his beliefs in one way or another, but rather than diminish his faith it only served to solidify his beliefs, not even her logical arguments could sway him.

"Okay, but Booth, it really is just a story"

"I know Bones, but think about what its saying." Booth instructed patiently.

"That the Gods punish people for disobeying them" she guessed.

"No! Bones, it's saying that we're all searching for the one person who can make us whole again, and that when we find them we won't need anything else. That when we let them into our lives we'll be whole"

"Life isn't that simple." Brennan argued "Sometimes I wish it was" she added with a sigh.

"Bones?" he questioned reaching his hands out to take hers.

"It's just life isn't that simple, people don't stay in your life forever, they leave, everyone does eventually." Ah, of course, why hadn't he thought of that, two rejections in quick succession had crumbled her already fragile belief in the staying power of relationships.

"Maybe you just haven't found your soul mate yet, or maybe you have and you're too busy waiting for them to leave to realise it" he hated philosophical conversations late at night.

"You really think that?" she asked again, seeking reassurance from him.

"I hope so" he admitted.

"Do you – Do you think we could be soul mates?" she asked searching his chocolate eyes for any sign that they could.

"Yeah Bones, sometimes I do think that" he knew it was time, that if he didn't tell her then his moment would pass by, a little niggling voice in the back of his head yelling that 'if you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it' in a horrible fake pirate accent.

Brennan nodded, not sure what to say when it was all suddenly in the open "I think – I don't know if I believe in soul mates as you put it, but I think that if I did then it would be you" Booth grinned if that was as close as he ever got to hearing her say that she loved him then he'd take it.

"Wow Bones, does that mean you find me sexually stimulating?" he asked using her words from a couple of days earlier to describe the hunky man he'd found naked in her apartment.

"Yes, but I also find you very stimulating intellectually" she decided cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Really? Does that mean I'm better than Mark and Jason?" he asked his chest puffing out ever so slightly with her praise.

"That remains to be seen, Mark was quite skilled in certain areas, I have no point of reference as to your skills" She teased, her eyes darting towards his lips momentarily.

"Oh well, I can provide a demonstration if you'd like"

"I think I would very much enjoy that" Brennan confirmed smiling as his lips dropped to hers without the slightest hesitation his tongue sliding over her lips before demanding entry to her mouth.

"Oh and Bones?" he said pulling away "I'd definitely like to leave the bedroom, there's so many other more interesting rooms to explore" he told her in a husky voice that had shivers running down her spine and desire pooling in her stomach. He was doing better than Mark already.

AN: Now i'm going to remind you all again to review. Also if anyone's wondering where i got the story from it's from a symposium of Plato's and is the section titled 'Speech of Aristophanes'


End file.
